


Home Is Wherever You Are

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Japan Volleyball Association Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Fiance.Daichi always grinned whenever he thought about that particular word, and now, even as sleepy as he was, he still couldn’t hold back the said grin from blooming on his face.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Home Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> お久しぶりに黒大を書きました！  
> It's been a while since I wrote Kurodai, but as the manga ends now, I'm hit with so many feelings and I have needs to write down some domestic fluff Kurodai to indulge myself. 
> 
> I will forever be grateful for Furudate-sensei and Haikyuu!!  
> お疲れ様でした!!

Daichi woke up from his sleep slowly that day. He had a night shift for this whole week, so he just got home around four in the morning and went straight to bed, but he usually stirred awake around the time when his fiance got ready to go to work. 

_Fiance_. 

Daichi always grinned whenever he thought about that particular word, and now, even as sleepy as he was, he still couldn’t hold back the said grin from blooming on his face. 

_There he was_. As Daichi opened his eyes slowly and peeked from where he buried his hand in the pillow, he could see Tetsurou standing in front of the mirror, only wearing a black brief and his white shirt unbuttoned. He had his tongue peaked between his lips as he fiddled with his phone, probably replying emails. 

Daichi’s smile widened at the sight. As Japan Volleyball Association’s representative, Tetsurou traveled a lot, especially to Tokyo and especially now to prepare for the Olympics, but whenever he could, he always came home to Miyagi to their shared apartment. Daichi already told the former Nekoma’s captain that he could just stay in Tokyo to make everything easier, but it was Kenma who insisted that they stayed together. 

“I will get you your private train if necessary. Just get out of Tokyo and stay with Sawamura,” the former setter said. 

Daichi felt bad about it, even though he knew that Kenma was crazy rich, and getting a private train _probably_ wasn’t a problem, _but still_. When he pulled Kenma away to talk about it, Kenma sighed very, very deeply. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s for my own sanity.”

“Huh?” Daichi said, confused as to how Tetsurou staying with him affected Kenma’s sanity. 

“You are not the one who suffered through his pining in high school, how he kept whining about you being so far away and all. I will not endure it now. So yes. He will stay with you. That’s the best option for everyone.”

Daichi laughed at that, because he knew Tetsurou could be so extra, but in the end they moved together. Tetsurou mostly used the train for transport, but sometimes when he wasn’t particularly in a rush, he drove his own car. He also home for three to four days a week, sometimes he was only there for the weekend, but it was enough for them.

Today was the time when Tetsurou stayed over, so Daichi took his time to watch his fiance. At first glance, there weren’t many changes to Tetsurou. He was still as tall as back then—Daichi didn’t manage to grow any taller, _goddammit_ —with hair wasn’t any less wild. Daichi snorted softly at that. Tetsurou didn’t bother to fix it because it was a _hopeless_ case. Yaku did advise him to use some conditioner, and he did, but it only managed to tame it _a little_ it basically didn’t make any difference at all. Well, better than nothing. But when you looked closely—Daichi’s kind of close though, so it meant no one else could, fiance’s privilege—you could see that Tetsurou had grown… _soft_ in most places. He used to be all lean muscles, but now his arms were soft, and then his belly. _God,_ Tetsurou’s belly was Daichi’s favorite thing to touch now. Daichi loved to hug him from behind so he could put his arms around Tetsurou and rubbed his belly, while burying his face on his shoulder blade. 

Alright. Now that he had the image in his mind, he had the urge to do it. So he got up from the bed and approached Tetsurou who was still fiddling with his phone, and then hugged him from behind. Daichi nuzzled his face against Tetsurou’s shoulder blade as he tightened his grip on his fiance’s body, and let out a content sigh. 

“Hey, morning,” Tetsurou greeted, looking away from his phone to look behind his shoulder at Daichi who had his eyes closed. Tetsurou was more comfortable than the bed. “You should go back to sleep. You got back home pretty late last night.”

“Hm.”

Daichi felt Tetsurou started petting his arm and peeked to look at his fiance’s face in the mirror. “What?” Daichi asked when he saw Tetsurou had his thinking face on. 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how you got even bulkier since high school but that’s not the case with me.”

Daichi’s body shook with laughter because apparently they were having the same thought. “I’m a cop. I work out regularly. While you,” Daichi pinched Tetsurou’s tummy gently to make a point, “is an office worker. Good thing you travel a lot so at least you keep moving.”

“Should I start working out then?”

Daichi hummed, hooked his chin on Tetsurou’s shoulder as he was thinking, but then shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “I like it better this way. You’re huggable.” Daichi squeezed Tetsurou, nuzzled his neck and he heard Tetsurou let out an, “Oomf,” before he chuckled amusedly. 

“If you say so then. I’m not sure I got the time anyway.”

Daichi let Tetsurou go after pressing a kiss on his shoulder. “You have time for breakfast? I can make you a quick one.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just grab something on the drive to Tokyo. I’m going to pick up Shrimpy as well then head to Tokyo together.”

“You really should stop calling Hinata that,” Daichi reprimanded, though he was smiling. 

“He said it’s fine so I’m gonna keep calling him that unless it’s in front of the press. Don’t wanna taint his reputation.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and moved away so that Tetsurou could grab his pants, but then moved closer again once Tetsurou was done tucking his shirt in, to take over the job of putting the tie on. Tetsurou might look like an adult, but he was still a hopeless case of wearing ties no matter how many YouTube tutorials he had seen.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna go back to sleep?”

“I can sleep after you go. Wanna see you off.”

“Alright. As long as you get enough sleep,” Tetsurou said. Daichi was finished tying the tie now, but he still had his hand on Tetsurou’s chest. “Do the guys at your station still think I’m a _yakuza_?”

Daichi laughed at the sudden question, reminding him of a few weeks ago when Tetsurou did a surprise visit to pick him up from the station and everyone was suddenly being very alert. People thought Daichi was dating _yakuza_ for _weeks_. It was so damn hilarious he had to share the story to everyone. Suga and Yaku laughed so hard they started crying. Even Asahi didn’t have that impact when he was visiting. Guess Asahi didn’t look as scary anymore. 

“It took a while to convince them that you are actually working for Japan Volleyball Association,” Daichi said. “And it’s not easy with your face and Suga keeps telling them lies about how you are a _yakuza_ indeed. Also that you have a connection with the Russian.”

Tetsuro laughed. “I can not change my face. And well, I do have a connection with Russian.”

“Yeah, but it’s Haiba siblings. And also Yaku. None of them are with Russian mobs.”

“Not sure about Yaku. He could be.”

Daichi laughed and slapped Tetsurou’s chest. “He would skin you alive if he heard you say that.”

“See? Even you, a police officer, believe that Yaku could do that to me. He’s in the mobs.”

Daichi rolled his eyes again. “Just go so that I can go back to sleep.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Tetsurou grabbed his jacket suit and his bag from the table, and turned around once again to face Daichi and kissed him deeply. Daichi used to dislike morning kisses, especially if he just woke up because _morning breath_. But apparently Tetsurou didn’t seem to mind about it at all. 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll call later,” he said as he pulled away only to press another kiss on Daichi’s forehead. It was another thing that Tetsurou loved to do. He said that Daichi was the perfect height to give forehead kisses, and the guy was actually ecstatic when he noticed that Daichi changed his hairstyle and showed his forehead more. 

“Say hi to Hinata for me.”

“Sure. I’ll let you know when I’ll be back home.”

“Drive safe.”

“See you later.”

“See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now complete with the art by [jimi](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/627223521939144704/home-is-wherever-you-are-kugure-haikyuu).
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
